My Heart, My Head
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: When you read this I will be on the road, gone. I took my car, a weeks worth of clothes, some money and I left. I don't know where I'm going, or when I'll be back, if I come back
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? **

My Heart, My Head

**Chapter One**

Freddy awoken by the sun early Tuesday morning. He smiled, today was s pecial day. He was going to take Summer wherever she wanted, his treat. He looked over to his right, and on his nightstand there was a note, and a box.

He reached over and picked up the note and opened it. He saw Summer's handwritting and smiled, god he loved her.

_Dear Freddy,_

_When you read this I will be on the road, gone. I took my car, a weeks worth of clothes, some money and I left. I don't know where I'm going, or when I'll be back, if I come back. _

_I had to leave. It was just too much; I just can't deal with it right now. The band wants me to do everything for them, and my mom wants me to study so much and I have to prepare for college. Everyone is pulling me in different directions, and I'm going in a different one than everyone wants __me to._

_All I need is time. I need to think things out, decide what I'm going to do with my life. Most of all, I need to find myself. I can't do that at home._

_I know that today is our one year anniversary, and I got you a present, it's on your nightstand. _

_If there is one thing that's right in my life right now, it's you. My head says that you're not perfect. It says that you aren't worth my time, and any day now you'll cheat on me. And that feeling is just too strong._

_My heart says that you're the one. And I just want to spend all my time with you and that all that time is worth it, and that you love me._

_In my whole life, I've followed my heart, and ignored what my head said. Some decisions I regret some I am so happy with._

_I'm sorry Freddy, but this time I've got to use my head. I don't want to, but it's what I got to do. I need to cut all ties with the past and start fresh. _

_I do love you Freddy, but I can't love you._

_Always,_

_Your Tinkerbell_

Freddy cried. She left him, for good. He ran a hand through his hair and laid down again. Nothing will ever be the same, not without Summer. He had to find her, he was determined. With that, he got out of bed, threw clothes on and grabbed all the money he could find.

He pulled out of the drive way, and drove for miles thinking of where his Tinkerbell had gone to.

----

**Well, there's a start on another story! I hope you all like it! Reviews are more than welcome! REVIEW**

**-Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, I love you all!**

kikicant- Thanks much!

SuperSlinkyBerliner- Why did she leave him? You think I'm going to tell you that now? You're just going to have to wait til the VERY end!

singingblondie- Hey! Thanks alot for the review!

Rock Drummer Chick- lol, I know, I know...

MetallicaMad- Thanks :)

Vamp- I know! I promise things will get better.

sccrchick1432- And I just got a chance to update! Anyways, thanks a bunch!

PINKJOLLYRANCHER- Too bad for Freddy!

johncenaluver2004- Yeah! Glad you like it!

My Heart, My Head 

**Chapter Two**

"FREDERICK JONES WHERE ARE YOU?"

Freddy yawned into the phone, "Morning Mom." he said.

"Where are you?" She asked once again.

Freddy looked around outside, "Uh...a highway." he answered.

She sighed, "Which highway."

"Uh...a highway."

"So you're lost?" She asked.

Freddy smiled, "Yes."

She laughed, "When are you planning on coming home?" She asked.

Freddy sighed, "I don't know mom." he asnwered.

"What are you trying to do, run away?" She asked angerly.

"No, I'm trying to find Summer." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked woridly, "Was Summer taken?"

"Mom, I really have to go." He said trying to cut the conversation short.

"Where is Summer?" She asked once again. Freddy was busy looking at the letter to reply to her. He knew her handwritting better than anyone. He could spot her a mile away, and hear her voice even when she's not there. "Freddy?" she asked again.

Freddy's eyes teared up, "Um..." he said, his voice cracking "Mom, I've got to go." he said a tear running down his cheek.

She sighed, "You better call me back." she warned.

"Yeah, I will." He said.

"Alright honey, don't get too lost alright? I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." he said and hung up.

**An hour later...**

Freddy looked at the map, "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself. He saw a truck stop and pulled over.

He walked into inside and his mouth dropped. This was a **bar.** Everyone knew that Freddy had a _**temptaion**_ problem. _One beer wont hurt..._ he told himself.

He went up to the acutal bar and sat down on a vacant stool. A woman with long blonde hair and green eyes came over to him. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Just a beer." He said.

The woman came back in a second with his beer. "Lost?" she asked.

The looked at her as if she was crazy. "No." he said. She looked at him again. "Yes."

She leaned over the bar, showing her chest off to him. "Then have a shot." she said puting a glass in front of him.

"I've got to get back on the road, I cant be tipsy while driving." he said.

The woman smiled, "So? One shot won't hurt." she said and filled his glass. "Come on, drink it." she said.

Freddy looked into her eyes, which happened to be brown and took the shot in his hand and_ chuged_ it down. She smiled, "See? Wasn't so bad huh? Now all you need to do is drink 10 more of those in a row under21 seconds,and you beat the record."

Freddy Jones was _very_ **competitive**.

"What do you say?" She asked smiling and unbuttoned his shirt one.

And he was _**very**_ horney.

"I say, keep em coming!" He said and smiled back.

She took a microphone, "Ok everyone! This man here wants to beat old Jay's shot record!" She yelled. "Do you think he can do it?" she asked. Everyone booed at him and said no.

But Freddy Jones was _not_ the one to **give up**.

She poured him another 10 other shots, "Ready?" she asked him.

He smiled and held the glass up. "As I'll ever be." he said.

She smiled, "Ready, set...GO!"

Freddy Jones was a _**show off**_.

By his 9th shot he was at 11 seconds.

And Freddy Jones **loved** to show off.

He slammed his last glass down, as she stopped her watch. "Impressive." she said. Picking up the microphone again, she yelled, "18 seconds!" Everyone in the bar went wild. She took a picture of him and put it on the wall under the sign saying "Hall of Fame."

"What's my prize?" He asked smoothly.

"You're looking at her." She said and sat on his lap and kissed him.

**One** thing Freddy Jones _wasn't_

was a _**cheater**_.

And so he pushed her off him and got up. "I may be lost, but my heart's not." he said thinking of Summer.

**And** whether Summer **was** his girl right now or not

He would **_never_** do that--

_No matter_ how **tipsy** he was.

Freddy got back into his car (but no without hitting a few others first) and put the keys in the ignition. He laid his head on the steering wheel. He knew that kissing another girl wouldn't clear his mind of Summer, it wouldn't make her go away.

No matter _how much_ people **denied** it-

Freddy was _smart_...

...when he wanted to be...

He turned the keys so the car would turn on, but soon decided against it. Last thing he needed to do was to go kill himself or something.

So he _turned_ the car **off**

and _passed out_

Entering **dreamworld**

...Where it was _all_ **about** **Summer**...

-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I finally have some ideas for this story, so read on my fellow fanfiction-ers! (hehe) **

**So here we go again with another chapter!**

**Review please! Merci bien for the reviews! Or if you don't speak French, I said thanks a lot for the reviews.**

**I love you all who did last chapter! **

_My Heat My Head, Chapter Three_

"Ow." Freddy groaned sitting up holding his head. Never before has he had a hangover like this before. Oh, that's right; he had 11 shots in 18 seconds.

He had a hangover before, plenty of times actually but never had he have one like this. The only thing that could help him was coffee.

He got up and sat in his seat, shielding his eyes from the sun. Putting the keys in the ignition he turned the car on. He knew it was stupid and almost impossible to drive with a hangover (and yes, he's tired.) but he didn't want to go back into the bar.

_"Freddy." Summer whispered and gently shook him. "Come on, get up." she said. Freddy groaned and put a pillow over his head. _

_Summer smiled and opened his blinds letting the sunlight come through. "Tink." he groaned. _

_Summer smiled and sat next to him on his bed and ran her hand through his hair, "Come on, up!" __He looked over at her and then shoved his head in his pillow. "Hangover?" she asked. Freddy shook his head yes. Summer got up, "Okay then, I'll go make you some coffee. But I want you to take a shower okay?" she said. _

_Freddy smiled, "Okay Tink." he said not moving a mussle. Summer laughed and left the room after giving him a kiss on the forehead_.

Right now, he thought, he could really use some of her coffee. He got off an exit and came across a small building with 'Diner' and pulled in the parking lot.

He walked into the diner with a tired look on his face and sat down at the bar area. "A coffee." he said. "Black." he added. He looked up and saw that no one was there. He sighed and laid his head down.

_Dream-_

_Freddy woke up to the sun and rolled over and smiled upon seeing Summer's face. "Morning babe." he said trying to kiss her on the cheek, but she disaperaed. _

_He got out of bed and walked down the hall and into the kitchen and found her making eggs wearing his Green Day t-shirt and a pair of his flanel pants. "Morning." she whispered to him. He walked over and snaked his arm around her waist and leaned into kiss her, but once again she disaperaed. _

_He walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He saw Summer's face, clear as day. She smiled at him and then her face got smaller and further. "Bye Freddy." she whispered. _

_"No, Tink don't leave me...Tink..." he said holding onto the side of the sink, his hand on the mirror as if he could touch her face. "No, don't leave me." he said tears runing down his cheek. Her face had almost disaperead, "TINK!" He yelled. Her face was gone. He smashed the mirror with his fists sending pices of glass flying everywhere. He pulled back his fist and looked at the cuts. They spelt 'TINK' _

"Summer, don't leave!" Freddy said shooting his head up.

"You sound like you just lost the woman of your dreams." Awoman said from behind the counter pouring coffee into a cup infront of Freddy.

"That's because I just did." He said and rested his chin on his hand.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

He looked at the woman who looked like she had and will be working there her whole life. "She jsut left. Without a real goodbye, just anote." he sighed.

"Did you really love her?" She asked looking at him.

Freddy looked into her eyes. "Yes." he answered automaticly. "But it's hopeless. She left for a reason." Freddy said.

The woman smiled and looked at him, "When you love something, you have to sometimes let it go. And if it really loves you and it's meant to be, it'll come back."

Freddy smiled warmly at her. "Thanks." he said reaching into his pocket for money to pay for his now finished coffee.

"It's on the house." She said seeing him count out the money.

Freddy slid $20 on the bar over to her. "It's not for the coffee." he said. "Thank you, so much." he said and walked out the door.

Getting into the car he sat on the cool leather seat and leaned his head back.

_When you love something, you have to sometimes let it go. And if it really loves you and it's meant to be, it'll come back. _Rang through his head over and over again.

Just maybe... if Summer loved him enough, she would come back to him...

**---**

**Will Freddy return home?  
Or will he contuine on with his search for Summer? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
